The Incident from Remus' Point of View
by Marla Halliwell
Summary: The sequel to The Incident. What was going on inside Remus Lupin's head during the little incident?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. I don't own the Grim Old Place. Or the snitchs. Or Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And I am making no money from this.  
  
To the wonderful reviewers from the first chapter, up to this day. You made me smile like an idiot and I appreciate that.  
  
Oh, and sorry it took too long. My boss thinks that I have to work all the time and that I have no right to use his computer to write fluffy fics.  
  
Thanks to: InsertRandomInsanityHere (love the nick!), skittish, Phoenix Fangor, shinystars007, moonlight on the Water (certainly a beautiful thing, moonlight on the water), Propentina (greetings fellow shipper!!), Groupie of Evil (I totally like this nick), Wolfs Daughter, Switch (Mia? Another fellow shipper!!), DeeDee the smarmy, nycgrl, little-lost-one (heeey fellow shipper!!), gaineewop, Ivy Crane, brit (sounded dangerously like spears. Scared me), white-dragon777, Dimgwrthien, Jamsie, moonstone-mystyc, kagome tonks, kitkat (thankies for reading fellow shipper!!). Thanks all.  
  
The Incident from Remus' Point of View (A/N: very original title, I know)  
  
I have no idea why I acted the way I did. Its not me, really. Sirius? Maybe.  
  
I'm going to put the blame on him. And James. And Molly, for being so temperamental. And the Twins, for being so annoying with their temperamental mother. And the weather, for being so bloody cold. And Tonks, for sleeping... too much.  
  
I got up early today, as usual. I couldn't sleep anyway, so what use could be to stay in bed? I went down to the kitchen, knowing that Molly and the rest of the Weasley Clan were staying here at Grimmauld Place and surely she had prepared eggs, bacon, toast, tea, cookies and other sorts of delicious foods for breakfast. Three days after full moon I'm feeling better than the first day after, but I'm usually very hungry. At least now that I got my appetite back.  
  
When I got into the ktichen I found out the Weasley Twins already having breakfast. And Arthur with them. And Moody. I wasn't so early after all.  
  
"Morning, everyone," I said. They answered my greet with 'Morning', 'Hello' or a simple court nod, except for Molly.  
  
"Good morning, Remus dear, have a sit, what would you like today?" she asked with a huge fake smile and a strange twinkle in her eyes. Uh oh. She was being too sweet. She is a sweet lady, almost all the time, but this was exceding expectations. She was angry at something and trying to control it. The Twins were snickering behind their hands.  
  
"Eggs and bacon would be lovely, thank you," when she is sweet, you have to be sweeter.  
  
"Toast? Tea?" she asked.  
  
"Both, thank you," and accept everything she offers.  
  
"Good," she glanced sideways at the Twins and then went to serve my food.  
  
"PMS," whispered Arthur. "Be careful, its getting worse," Moody growled.  
  
I whispered my thanks to them for informing me and played a huge smile on my face, remembering my youth, when we were pulling a prank and had to act innocent. Sirius would always laugh out loud at some moment and James would put a weird frown instead of the innocent smile. I was good at it. I didn't want to remember what Peter used to do. Anyway, Molly gave me my food and stopped being sweet.  
  
"I don't know what you two are up to but you better don't," she snapped at the twins.  
  
"But we haven't done anything!" said one of them, I am not sure which one.  
  
"We are not even planning anything!" said the other, with an innocent smile that could beat mine.  
  
"Good. Don't," she said and took a mouthfull of scrambled eggs. At that precise moment, Ginny and Ron came into the kitchen, with their hair totally up. Defying gravity. And they were holding some straps, trying to get it down.  
  
"I don't know what happened to my hair!" said Ginny at the verge of tears. Understandable, girls use to care for their hair too much. Tonks more than anyone could think. So, chaos ensued. The Twins laughed hard as soon as they heard Ginny's squeal. Molly spat the contents of her mouth all over the faces of Arthur and Moody, who growled again. This made the twins laugh even harder. And made me laugh as well.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO THEM!!" shouted Molly at the Twins, pointing one shaking finger at her younger children. The warning to stop laughing. I complied.  
  
"Its the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product," said one of them not capable of containing his mirth.  
  
"Take it off!!" said Ginny, whose hair was straigth to the ceiling, more than one foot long.  
  
"Just take a bath little sister, it wears off with water," said calmly the other twin. But too late. Molly was red. With fury, I could bet.  
  
"You two, I have told you a thousand times not to prove your bloody products with your brother and sister!" While one of the twins was trying to explain that they had proved the... thing before playing the prank on their siblings, I took my plate, my cup of tea and started towards the drawing room to eat in peace. Arthur stared at me and Moody shook his head. She had noticed me.  
  
"Where are you going Remus?" Then I felt like I was a little boy again.  
  
"I would love to have breakfast at the drawing room or the library room, so I can finish... the book I'm reading," I said, as fast as I could and playing my innocent smile.  
  
"Sit back. Ron, Ginny, go wash your hairs," Ginny left the kitchen inmediatly. I sat back, it was amusing, really. Arthur was scared, Moody was trying to hide that he prefered not to bother Molly, I was obeying her.  
  
"But its cold!" said Ron, bet he would prefer to stay like that.  
  
"Go, now!" and with that Ron took off.  
  
"Where is Tonks?" uh oh. Looking for another target.  
  
"She must be sleeping. I heard her stumping to her room very late last night," Moody heard her... was he spying on her? interested on her or something? I mean, I heard her too, but my room is next to her's and his room is on the other floor... "Her room is just above mine, her noises woke me up." Oh, there was the answer to my thoughts. And why was I wondering if he had any interest on her?  
  
"I thought you never sleep?" said I, a bit rougher than I intended to.  
  
"Sometimes I try," answered Moody and then growled again. As if growling could scare a werewolf.  
  
"Cut it off," said Molly. I didn't really know why I was ... angry. Now I can see clearly that I was a little upset because Moody was helping Molly to get her new target and that target was Tonks. Anyway.  
  
"I'll go get her," offered Moody. I knew he was going to do anything to wake her up, why did I know that beats me, but I just knew it, and the poor woman needed and deserved some rest.  
  
"Allow me," I said and stood up quickly and left the kitchen before even Molly or Moody could reply.  
  
So I went to her room, the door was closed, so I knocked. And knocked... and knocked again. Nothing. The poor girl hadn't sleep at all for at least 40 hours. It was 8:00 am after all, she had been sleeping less than six hours. Not that I am spying on her or anything. So I went back to the kitchen.  
  
"She is still asleep, would you mind saving her some of your wonderful breakfast?" I asked Molly, to soften her, of course, but I do believe her cook is marvelous.  
  
"Of course, dear," she said, now alone in the kitchen. "Are you going to finish yours?" she asked, and I just politely nodded and finished off. A moments later came Ron, some time later came Ginny and things not so important were said and done.  
  
It was after ten when I came down to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of tea. Molly was sitting on a chair, tapping her foot way too fastly and looking smug.  
  
"No breakfast to Miss Tonks today, if she wont get up," she said, why to me? Beats me.  
  
"Is that tray for her?" I asked, glancing sideways at said tray.  
  
"Moody made me do it, said that he would take it up to her and then left," she said. Moody again showing interest for Tonks! Now I couldn't let that happen, he is way too old.  
  
So are you.  
  
No I'm not that old.  
  
You are old for her.  
  
Anyway. I ignored my thoughts and carried the tray up to Tonks' room, and knocked. And waited. Nothing. Then I knocked again, this time actually trying to wake her up.  
  
"Tonks, are you awake?" I said, hoping beyond hope that she would.  
  
"Yeah," came a groggy voice from behind the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked. I had to ask.  
  
"Sure," she answered and I struggled with the tray to get to the knob and open the door. Curiously enough, she looked as if I was wearing a purple wig and a bugger-green coloured robe. She was eyeing madly around the room, and I noticed a very sexy bra laying on a chair. And she had her original looks. Black wavy shoulder lenght hair and those dark eyes which reminded me so much of Sirius. She looked actually beautiful, overlooking the fact that her eyes were bulging from excess of sleep. I must accept my stomach did some kind of flip I wasn't used to, which was actually pleasant.  
  
"Morning," I greeted, with an involuntary smile.  
  
"Morning," she mumbled, pulling the covers up to her jaw.  
  
"Brought you breakfast. Molly was doing the dishes already", I said, walking to the beside table and setting down the varnish there.  
  
"Thank you," she answered, once again eyeing madly the chair with the sensual black bra then at me and then at her boots... and I believe that over her boots were socks with some japanese cartoon.  
  
"Is too cold here," I said, trying to smooth her down, she seemed upset, uptight. She pointed with a fraction of one shaky finger at the window.  
  
"It's opened, I don't know why, I'm pretty sure it was closed when I fell asleep," she said very fast. She was definitively nervious, and I tried to find a reason to it, but had no success, so instead I walked to the window, closed it, did an incendio at the chimney and made the room warmer. Where was her wand? When I looked back at her she was glaring at the other beside table. There was her wand.  
  
I rounded the bed and positioned myself at the end of it, just in front of her, "time to get up," I said, somewhat playfully, because I know she is not a morning person and could easily go to sleep again and not eat. Or let her breakfast go cold, and considering that she has forgotten warming charms, better not let that happen. And I was feeling young again for no reason. And after all she plays and teases me all the time.  
  
"Er... I'm in my pajamas, could you leave so I can change?" she said, which confused me. I had seen her in pajamas down at the hall, why the sudden shyness?  
  
"Come on, you walk down to the hall in your pajamas, and I believe that you'd go back to sleep if I leave, so you can come out of bed now, have breakfast and then I'll leave so you can change," ooh, teasing her was so much fun, she was a weird shade of red and even her hair was slightly redder than the blueish black from a few minutes ago. And she looked delicious. I mean gorgeous. I mean a little scared. Yes, scared. Which was just a motivation for a former Marauder. I wanted to feel like when I was young so I pulled the covers a little. She practically screamed.  
  
"No!! Please Remus, hold on a second!" it was a good game, or at least I was sure it was and pulled harder. And then I stopped dead and saw the reason of her fear. I saw way too much. If I had known she slept on her knickers... with snitchs, I wouldn't have pulled the covers. I'm too polite for that. But politeness and all, I was staring. Could you blame me? She is beautiful. She has the more beautiful body I have seen since... I don't want to go there, but anyway I was staring. I can remember her perfectly even now. And I could notice that she was staring at me too, but I was dressed so it doesn't count. Soon something like a pillow covered her body, I looked up to her face and realized, apart from the bright red her face was, that I had to turn around even when I didn't want to. The thought that crossed my mind made me blush and then I turned giving my back to her.  
  
Of course, her image had not left my mind at all and I believe I stopped breathing. Everything is a flur about those seconds, or minutes I spent before feeling a violent shake around my upper arms. And there was Tonks. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and blinked several times to get my eyes wet again. Apparently they had been open for a long time. For what I got to see, the sensual black bra had been forgotten on the chair, and the thought made me blush. I am supposed to be an old man who doesn't blush anymore. And why did she looked so confident?  
  
"Remus? Are you ok?" she asked. Cool, totally cool. And I sort of came back to the real me.  
  
"Oh dear Merlin! Tonks, I am so sorry," well, sort of.  
  
"Don't worry, I bet I was not the first woman you saw half naked," she answered, totally untroubled. And it was quite true, really, I have seen a good amount of half naked women. But somewhat it was different, maybe because I like her, maybe because she looks so much like Sirius, maybe ... my mind started babbling like when I was a teenage school boy and so did my mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you slept on the nude, I am sorry, I was trying to get you up, but it was because Molly told me that you were not going to get breakfast and I thought that was not a good thing, because you are a healthy young lady and I didn't want you to break some glasses if you tried to make some breakfast yourself later, so I brought breakfast, but it was cold and it was going to get cold and I..." I wanted to continue apologizing, but she shouted at my face.  
  
"Remus! Remus! It's ok, I can live with that!"  
  
"Dear goodness Tonks," I said, my calm coming back too. Then I looked down and then sideways, honestly, trying to get a glimpse of the wonderful black bra and imagining it on. But I had to cover up my pervy thoughts I don't even like that word, "I didn't meant to..."  
  
"Don't worry," she interrupted me. And then I just knew I had to leave.  
  
"I will... er.. leave. See you... see you downstairs," I said, struggling with my feet to move along and headed to the door. Then a voice that sounded very much like Sirius said did you see those knickers? And then a voice that sounded very much like James said I like them! And then Sirius answered Tell her!! Come on Moony, you know you want to!  
  
So when I was closing the door, I poped my head in and did it.  
  
"Nice knickers, by the way," I said and winked. And left. And I can tell she was ashtonished.  
  
A little later the smell of food carried me downstairs. It was almost time for lunch and I thought of helping Molly put the table. And then there was Tonks. Leaning over and showing a little part of her snitchs' underwear. I remembered the happenings of just a few hours ago and went red. She went red too. Molly stared at me and then at Tonks and then at me again. Then Sirius' voice took over again. Oooh she didn't change her knickers! Tell her, tell her! And James told me something along the same lines so I gave in. It was a wonderful oportunity after all and Molly's wrath wouldn't affect me. I grinned.  
  
"See you didn't change your underwear." Ha Ha... the look on her face! I must accept it felt nice, to be mischievous again. And to her, who had made me feel so old with her youthness. She dropped the tray I had carried to her room earlier. Poor Nymphadora. Didn't say a word, cleaned up and left. Molly smiled up at me, apparently she wants us to get together... or get revenge at Tonks for getting up so late, no idea. I didn't even help Molly with the table, I just couldn't stop grinning for the first time in weeks. I decided to go to my room, and listen to that Sirius' voice more often. So I opened the door and Tonks fell backwards. I offered my hand, she took it and then without another word, I left. I don't know what could have come out of my mouth if I let it open. Something along the lines 'so, did you put that beautiful lace black bra after all?' she was too scared and embarrased already.  
  
And now she is not staying at Grimmauld Place anymore. Because of me. I thought about going to her flat and convince her to come back, apologize, something, I don't know, but an Order meeting is on schedule and I will talk to her then.  
  
A/N: So, that was it. Sorry for the grammar, I'm still on level one of my English Classes. I'm working on the vengeance. But I'm slow. The boss, you know. 


End file.
